<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you have everything you need (if you just believe) by mochiwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329690">you have everything you need (if you just believe)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiwrites/pseuds/mochiwrites'>mochiwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Lucy Heartfilia, Chemistry Teacher Natsu Dragneel, Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Good Mom Lucy Heartfilia, Nashi Dragneel is Adorable, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Single Parent AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiwrites/pseuds/mochiwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointing to the clock hanging on the wall nearby, Natsu chuckles once more, “It’s already five, Lucy.” </p><p>Taking a look at the time herself, her face lights up in realization. “Oh! I didn’t even realize, I guess I got too caught up in making dinner.” Lucy laughs, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. </p><p>Natsu laughs, “You,” He says as he plants a kiss on her cheek, “Are adorable, Lucy.” </p><p>or, Natsu spends Christmas with Lucy and her daughter, and has an amazing time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel &amp; Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you have everything you need (if you just believe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EislynVis/gifts">EislynVis</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyfrannoddach/gifts">llyfrannoddach</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking up to the door of the Heartfilia residence, Natsu Dragneel gently tugs on his red button up, slowly bubbling anxiety causing him to readjust his clothing. He doesn’t want to walk in there with a crinkled shirt of all things. Natsu huffs a chuckle at that one. He’s never cared about crinkled shirts before, in fact he’s never cared much about how his clothes appear at all. Oh how times have changed. </p><p>Glancing down at his shirt one last time, Natsu nods to himself before readjusting the present in his arms, making sure it isn’t squished by the bottle of wine he’s also carrying. Once that’s done, he raises his fist and gently knocks on the door. </p><p>He doesn’t have to wait long for the door to be thrown open, and Natsu grins. A young girl with large brown eyes and unruly pink hair stands in the doorway. She wears a long sleeved red shirt and black skirt, and a giant grin on her face. “Natsu!” She cries, diving forward to hug him. </p><p>“Hey, Nashi!” He replies, hugging her back with his unoccupied arm. </p><p>The girl giggles in excitement before pulling back. Nashi looks up at him as she grabs his hand, “Come on, come on!” She exclaims, tugging him into the house. Natsu laughs, allowing the girl to drag him inside. He makes sure to gently kick the door shut before Nashi pulls him too far away from it. The girl doesn’t stop pulling him until they reach the kitchen, where her blonde haired mother has her attention on the stove. </p><p>Nashi lets go of Natsu only to smile at him and point a finger at her mother. Natsu follows her finger and smiles at the sight of the woman. She has her back to them, humming a song as she pops the oven open to take a peek inside. Nashi practically jumps up and down in her spot from excitement, “Mama, Natsu’s here!” </p><p>The woman turns around at the sound of her daughter’s voice, and she meets Natsu’s gaze. He takes in her appearance, seeing her in a pink sweater and a brown skirt. Her hair is tied in two low pigtails, and Natsu thinks she looks beautiful. “Natsu!” She exclaims happily, smiling brightly at him. </p><p>“Hey, Luce.” He replies, matching her smile. </p><p>Lucy puts down the towel in her hand and goes right over to him, “You said you wouldn’t be over until five.” She notes. After thinking about the way that might sound, Lucy quickly adds, “Not that I’m not happy to see you.” Natsu and Nashi give each other a look before chuckling, which makes Lucy look between them with confusion. “What? What is it?” She asks.</p><p>Pointing to the clock hanging on the wall nearby, Natsu chuckles once more, “It’s already five, Lucy.” </p><p>Taking a look at the time herself, her face lights up in realization. “Oh! I didn’t even realize, I guess I got too caught up in making dinner.” Lucy laughs, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. </p><p>Natsu laughs, “You,” He says as he plants a kiss on her cheek, “Are adorable, Lucy.” </p><p>Lucy playfully rolls her at him before looking down at the bottle and gift in his arms. She cracks a grin, “Did you seriously bring a bottle of wine?” </p><p>It’s Natsu’s turn to flush pink as he scratches the back of his head. “Right, I uh… didn’t know what else to bring, so y’know…” He explains, making Lucy giggle. </p><p>She takes the bottle from his hands as she kisses his cheek, “You’re adorable, Natsu.” She teases, mimicking him. It makes Natsu grin. </p><p>Despite the present still in his arm, Natsu wraps an arm around Lucy’s waist to pull her close to him. Lucy’s arms come up to wrap around his shoulders, and Natsu can feel the wine bottle gently bump his shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Luce.” He hums before pressing a gentle kiss to Lucy’s lips. </p><p>When they pull apart, Lucy stares at him with a soft gaze, “Merry Christmas, Natsu.” </p><p>“You guys are so gross!” Nashi complains, feeling the need to remind the two adults that she’s also in the room with them. Despite having been caught kissing plenty of times by Nashi at this point, Lucy still turns red and hurries into the kitchen with an excuse to check on the food. </p><p>Turning his attention to Nashi with a chuckle, he pretends to be hurt by her words, placing a hand on his chest, “Gross? Ouch, there’s a nicer way of saying you want a super awesome Natsu Dragneel Hug, y’know.” Natsu teases. “I guess someone doesn’t want their Christmas present~.” </p><p>“What?! No, I do!” Nashi cries, running over to him. </p><p>Natsu laughs and bends down to her level, kneeling on one knee. He hands her the box, “Here you go, kiddo.” He says. </p><p>As soon as the present is in Nashi’s hands, her face lights up. She runs right into the kitchen, and naturally Natsu follows her. “Mama, mama! Natsu got me a present! Can I open it now?!” She exclaims, practically bouncing around the blonde. </p><p>Lucy, who had just finished checking on the food, looks at her daughter. “I have no issue with it, but I think you should be asking Natsu since he got it for you.” She hums while glancing at Natsu. </p><p>Her response only sends Nashi bouncing over to him, “Natsu! Can I open it?! <em> Please </em>?!” </p><p>Laughing, Natsu nods, “Of course!” </p><p>With a screech of pure joy, Nashi plops on the ground right there and tears open the wrapping paper. Lucy and Natsu watch her, giant smiles on their faces. When she removes the wrapping paper (which was covered in atoms and science flasks), Nashi lets out a gasp, and Natsu’s grin widens. </p><p>“What is it, honey?” Lucy asks, feigning ignorance. </p><p>Nashi holds up the gift for Lucy to see, “It’s a crystal growing set!” She exclaims, excitement written all over her face. “It’s so awesome!” She adds on, placing the box on the ground to look at the front of it, where different types of crystals are pictured. </p><p>Lucy giggles at her daughter’s excitement, “And what do we say to Natsu?” She prompts. </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Nashi snaps her head up from looking at the colorful crystals and she pushes herself up before running to Natsu. Already kneeling and prepared for her hug, Natsu opens his arms as she all but launches herself at him, wrapping her tiny arms around him. “Thank you Natsu!” </p><p>Hugging the girl, Natsu pats her head, “You’re welcome, Nashi.” He replies, happy that she’s so excited over the gift. The girl then pulls away before grabbing the crystal kit and running off to her room. Natsu then walks over to Lucy, catching a whiff of her cooking, “Smells delicious as always.” </p><p>Lucy smiles at him, “If you’re trying to flatter your way out of setting the table, that’s not gonna work, mister.” She says sternly. </p><p>Natsu chuckles, “It was worth a shot.” He grabs the plates Lucy set out and places them on the small table near the kitchen before going back for napkins and utensils. Lucy’s house is modest in size, the standard two bedroom home. The kitchen, to the right of the entrance way, is a bit small, with two islands. One holds the sink and oven that’s separated by a cabinet, which holds Lucy’s pots and pans. </p><p>Tucked into the corner of the kitchen is the fridge, and next to it is the second island where the toaster rests on top. Lucy has plenty of cooking space here, and with the numerous bowls of food she has resting on it, Natsu would say she’s making good use of the space. The living room is just a few steps away from the kitchen, allowing for the television to be seen at the dinner table. A soft green couch is in front of the television, a blanket thrown on top of it. </p><p>“Thanks again, Natsu, for getting that for Nashi.” Lucy says, making Natsu look up from his task of setting the table. </p><p>“No problem! She’s a good kid, and I was happy to get it for her.” He cheerfully responds. </p><p>Letting out a laugh, Lucy replies, “Though, I have to say, I’m still surprised you didn’t get her anything fire related.” </p><p>“Hey! Just because I, as a chemistry teacher, enjoy setting things on fire, doesn’t mean I’m gonna get a five year old a flammable gift!” Natsu retorts, pouting. </p><p>“Right, because you definitely weren’t considering one before Gray mentioned that crystal growing kit.” Lucy teases as she walks over to the table, setting down two bowls of food. </p><p>“What?! How’d you find out about that?!” Natsu exclaims, turning to stare at her in shock. “Gray told you, didn’t he?! Man, and after I practically swallowed my pride and begged him not to!” Natsu groans, much to Lucy’s amusement. “Stupid Popsicle, he’s so gonna get it!” He declares as he helps Lucy move the food to the table. </p><p>Lucy shrugs as she carries a plate, “Erza helped me interrogate him, so don’t blame him too much.” She says casually. Natsu stares at her with wide eyes whilst Lucy stares back with an innocent smile. </p><p>“Luce, that’s just <em> evil </em>.” He breathes, a shiver running down his spine. </p><p>Smiling at him a second time, Lucy puts the plate down. “Nashi! Dinner’s ready!” </p><p>Natsu swears his girlfriend can be absolutely <em> terrifying </em> when she wants to be.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dinner passes with little trouble. Lucy asks about school and Natsu joyfully tells her about an experiment his students did. When he gets to the part about one of the lab groups accidentally setting off the fire alarm, which caused an impromptu fire drill in the middle of winter. Lucy sighs while Nashi giggles, meeting Natsu’s grin. It wouldn’t be the first time that he came over with stories of his students setting the fire alarm off. </p><p>After warning Nashi to never follow Natsu's example, the conversation turns to Lucy’s progress with her newest novel. Lucy’s groan is enough to tell Natsu that she had encountered yet another writer’s block. In an attempt to help, Natsu asks Lucy to explain what was going on in her story to see if he could give her any ideas. Nashi even tries to throw in her two cents, and that somehow turns into Lucy and Natsu asking Nashi about school. </p><p>Once dinner is finished, Natsu helps Lucy clean the table and she ropes him into drying the dishes for her as she cleans them. He’d much rather be doing anything else, but for once, Natsu keeps his mouth shut and dries the dishes out of fear she’ll make him wash them himself. </p><p>When Natsu and Lucy finish with dishes, Lucy grabs three mugs. Upon learning that her mother is making hot chocolate, Nashi comes speeding back into the kitchen to watch. She and Natsu hover around as Lucy throws in the marshmallows first. “Mama’s secret hot cocoa trick.” Lucy hums with a smile. She then pours in the hot chocolate before piling on another handful of marshmallows. </p><p>As soon as Nashi sees the drinks are done, she marches into the living room while chanting “Movie time, movie time, movie time!” </p><p>Natsu and Lucy follow along with the mugs, laughing fondly at the child’s excitement. Placing the mugs on the coffee table, the two adults get settled, Nashi plopping right in the middle. Lucy turns on the television and gives Nashi the honor of first pick. </p><p>They’re halfway through their mugs of hot chocolate and just at the start of Lucy’s movie choice when Nashi decides it’s time for a Christmas singalong. She wastes no time in dragging Natsu into a duet, and Lucy makes sure to get a recording of it. She giggles as Natsu sings with Nashi, giving it his one hundred and ten percent effort as always. </p><p>And of course he doesn’t even bat an eye when Nashi makes him sing another four songs with her. He simply rolls with it, making quite the show. </p><p>Lucy isn’t spared for very long though, as she also gets pulled into singing with them. Nashi holds her and Natsu’s hand, tugging them around as she jumps and bounces. </p><p>Hot chocolate forgotten, the three spend the rest of their evening singing and laughing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“She’s out like a light.” Lucy laughs as she comes back into the living room. Natsu grins at her as she joins him on the couch. The soft melodies of Christmas tunes accompany them as they sit back. </p><p>“Seems like all of that jumping and singing wore her out.” Natsu comments. </p><p>Lucy lets out another laugh as she nods in agreement, “It definitely did! She had a fun time though, so I’m happy.” She hums, a soft smile forming on her face. She shifts on the couch, facing Natsu as her knee gently bumps against his thigh. “Once she found out you were spending Christmas with us she couldn’t stop talking about how excited she was. She was beyond happy today and I owe a lot of that to you.” Lucy tells him, gazing at him with so much fondness and admiration. </p><p>Cracking a smile, Natsu chuckles, “Can’t take all the credit, Lucy. Nashi <em> does </em> have a pretty awesome mom.” </p><p>“Smooth, Mr. Dragneel, very smooth.” Lucy smiles at him a second time before she leans in and kisses his cheek. The two lock eyes and Natsu shoots her his classic goofy grin that never fails to make her laugh. He leans in as she does, and they gently bump noses. Lucy giggles as they do so, and a few chuckles escape Natsu as well. </p><p>Just as their lips are about to meet, Lucy suddenly gasps and shoots back. “I almost forgot!” She exclaims. </p><p>Natsu blinks at her in confusion, “Forgot what?” </p><p>“Your present, dummy!” Lucy replies as she pushes herself up from the couch. “Close your eyes, I’ll be right back!” She calls as she disappears down the hallway. </p><p>Pouting, Natsu lets his eyes drop shut and crosses his arms over his chest. Couldn’t Lucy have remembered his present <em> after </em> they kissed? Now he’s gotta sit here and wait! Huffing, Natsu leans back against the couch. </p><p>A few seconds later Natsu hears the sounds of footsteps approaching. “Okay, hold your hand out.” He hears Lucy to his right as she sits back down on the couch. “But no peeking until I say!” She hurriedly adds which makes Natsu chuckle. He unfolds his arms and holds his hand out to her. When he feels a small box being placed in the palm of his hand, he feels a bit of confusion. Still, he waits until Lucy tells him to open his eyes. </p><p>He doesn’t feel like receiving a ‘Lucy Kick’ for not listening to her. </p><p>His patience pays off for a few seconds after feeling the box in his hand, he hears Lucy’s voice. “Open!” She says, and Natsu feels his brows furrow as he hears the slight tremble in her voice. </p><p>He then opens his eyes and looks down at the box in his hand. It’s about the size of his palm, wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. A small red bow is tied around it. Natsu glances over at Lucy, and with her encouraging nod, he opens it. He can practically feel Lucy’s nervous gaze as he removes the wrapping paper, only confusing him further. Once the paper is off, Natsu sees a box and takes off the lid. </p><p>His eyes widen at the sight of the gold key resting in the soft cotton inside the box. His breath catches in his throat as he simply stares at it. “Luce…” He breathes, unable to look away. </p><p>Natsu’s reaction only sends Lucy into a spiral of a nervous ramble, “I just thought it’d be easier for you to have your own key since you insist on breaking into my place or asking Nashi to let you in, which definitely does <em> not </em> teach her not to let strangers into the house, by the way. But you don’t have to use it if you don’t want to! You don’t even have to accept it, maybe it’s too soon? I should’ve waited oh god, Natsu I’m so sorry, please don’t feel forced to accept it!” </p><p>And suddenly Natsu is breaking out into laughter, which causes Lucy to stare at him as if he’s grown three heads. “Of course I’m gonna accept it, Lucy!” He exclaims, automatically easing her nerves. He puts the box down and turns to face her, moving to the edge of the couch, “It’s just…” He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a chain where a silver key hangs off of it, “You kinda beat me to it.” Natsu chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. </p><p>Lucy gasps softly as she gently takes the key from Natsu, cradling it in her hand. “Natsu…” She murmurs, eyes watering. </p><p>Natsu sends her a smile, “You and Nashi are always welcome any time.” He tells her right before he receives an armful and mouthful of his girlfriend. His arms wrap around her waist as he holds her against him. A burst of warmth explodes in his chest as he thinks about the fact that she gave him a key to her home. </p><p>The music continues to play in the background as they sit wrapped up in each other and as a song comes on, Natsu gets an idea. As he stands up, he lets go of Lucy’s waist only to gently tug her off the couch with him. Lucy looks up at him in confusion, “Natsu what are you doing?” She asks as he brings over to the open floor. </p><p>He grins at her, “Why dancing with you, of course.” </p><p>“Yeah no way,” Lucy protests almost immediately, “Remember last time we danced? You stepped on my feet way too many times.” </p><p>Natsu pouts, “C’mon Luce, it’s <em> Christmas </em>! I’ll even let you lead!” He pleads. </p><p>It seems to work, for Lucy looks like she’s contemplating it. “You raise a difficult bargain, Dragneel.” She hums and Natsu feels a grin forming on his face. “Fine, I’ll lead.” She relents. </p><p>“Alright!” Natsu cheers as he wraps his arms around her waist. Lucy’s hands find a home around his shoulders and they gently begin to sway. Natsu tries to not make it seem obvious that he’s glancing at their feet to make sure he doesn’t step on Lucy. However, judging off of Lucy’s periodic giggles, he’s been caught red handed. </p><p>Whoops. </p><p>As they dance together, Natsu finds himself staring off and reflecting. This Christmas has definitely been one of his best Christmas’s in a long time. He has Lucy and Nashi to thank for that one. He’s lucky that he has the two of them, he loves them both so much. Lucy is amazing in every single way and Natsu can’t help but admire her. </p><p>God he loves her. He loves her in a way that he doesn’t think words could properly describe. She’s hardworking, determined, kind, beautiful, the list goes on and on. And the list <em> would’ve </em>continued to go on if he hadn’t been interrupted by a yelp. </p><p>Natsu immediately looks at Lucy, seeing her annoyed stare. “Haha… whoops?” He manages. </p><p>“I don’t get you!” Lucy cries, “I was even leading this time!” </p><p>“In my defense, I was thinking.” Natsu says, which causes Lucy to raise her brow. </p><p>“Oh? And what about?” She inquires, momentarily pausing so that she can focus all of her attention on him. </p><p>Natsu follows suit as he grins down at her, “About how much I love you.” He says and enjoys watching Lucy’s face turn bright red. </p><p>“Dummy…” She mutters before hugging him tight, “I love you too.” Lucy tells him and just like that their dance continues, although they stand closer to one another. There’s barely any space left between them. </p><p>“Hey, Luce?” Natsu says after a few minutes of silence. Lucy hums as they gently sway together. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you and Nashi.” He mumbles. </p><p>Lucy pulls away to look at him with disbelief. “Are you kidding? You do more than enough for us.” She says before shaking her head with a sigh.  “And besides,” Lucy smiles up at him as she lays her head on his shoulder, “We have everything we need, Natsu. Right here.” She gently taps his back and his heart swells. </p><p>Tightening his grip on her, Natsu rests his head against hers. The two of them close their eyes as they stand together, arms wrapped around each other.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Natsu.”</p><p>He grins and presses a kiss to her lips, “Merry Christmas, Luce.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Believe in what you feel inside</em><br/>
<em>And give your dreams the wings to fly</em><br/>
<em>You have everything you need</em><br/>
<em>If you just believe</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>merry christmas everyone!! this lil idea just wouldn't leave me alone and then my friend and I kept building off of it (hi rob, hi cross ily) and here we are!! this is actually a part of an au I'm planning right now, but I just had to write something with it because cute family feels, y'know? anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, please feel free to drop a kudos and leave a comment if you did! &lt;3 </p><p>catch me on twitter &amp; tumblr @dreamsofmochi </p><p>happy holidays!! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>